


Braids

by network



Series: Destiny Shorts [19]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/network/pseuds/network
Summary: Suraya convinces Tae to grow out her hair, and can't stop braiding it when she agrees





	Braids

It had taken some time for Suraya to convince Tae to grow out her hair.

The shaved down style it was in before was practical, sure, needing little upkeep aside from a shave whenever she had the time or facilities to and never getting in the way, but now she has a safe Tower job, rarely leaving the City and leaving her old cut essentially defunct.

And don’t get her wrong, Tae looks amazing with her head shaved, probably due to her strong facial structure, but for all the praise she had (and still does) placed on Suraya’s hair Hawthorne started become convinced that she should try growing her hair out.

She’d proposed it as an idea the day they told her parents about the engagement, as little more than an off-handed remark, but that night she’d softly petted the fuzz of the hair that was slowly growing in and had smiled up at her partner.

“You should grow out your hair” She had said, reaching her other hand up to rest over one of Tae’s where it combs through Suraya’s own curls. “I wanna be able to braid it.”

“Is that so?” She had replied, voice strong but smile soft, as her hands retreat to sign – _“Any other reasons?”_

“Mhm.. It’ll look pretty on you.”

So when Suraya finally comes home from a gruelling eight month mission, only made better by her daily calls home, she has to grin at the sight of Tae, ridiculously straight hair already reaching down to her shoulders.

They borderline crash together in a hug and stumble to bed, where Suraya insists that she braid Tae’s hair.

So the Awoken sits between her legs, absent-mindedly scrolling through reports but really focusing on the feeling of Suraya’s fingers in her hair instead. Hawthorne carefully splits the silky black strands into three sections and begins the slow process of uniformly braiding them together. When she’s done the result is almost perfect, and she ties it off with one of her hair bands, admiring her work.


End file.
